the_nothing_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Love Story~
Chapter 1: Introduction :) Name :Kindness Nickname:Kindy,Volentia Gender :Female Position:The 2nd Oldest Virtue Zodiac & Birth Date:Pisces(5 March) Age(Human form/HF) :13 years Height(HF):158 cm Weight(HF):45 kg Characteristic(s):Kind,Caring,Love helping people Name :Envy Nickname :Vy,Green Chili XD Gender :Male Position :The 2nd Oldest Sin Zodiac & Birth Date:Scorpio(10 November) Age(HF) :14 years Height(HF):156 cm Weight(HF):47 kg Characteristic(s):Ambitius,love to envy,not easily trust people (And some of the character) From left to right Rion,then above is the sins(Envy,Wrath,Sloth,Greed,Gluttony and Lust) then the virtues(still from left to right)and Dilligence P.S: I made them to be on High School :D! A Sins,Virtues and Paradox High School name "Happy High School" (not a better name but still -v-!) ~Kindy Hello,My name's Kindness! Nice to meet you~ I love to write my diary.So,let's start to write my moments in Happy High School that i attended :)! /..../ Me and Patience are talking with each other in front of my clas.Then... "How's your history test,Payshie?"I ask."Better than when I learnt it yesterday!"she replied.I giggle then suddenly she said"Hey Kindy!!! look at the 1st floor!!!" I tilt my head in confusion at her but quickly did what she said.There I go... I saw... my crush...I blush then Patience pulled me."Wha-What are you doing,Payshie?!"I ask,panic. "Say hello to him,silly~!"replied Patience happpily."Heh!?"I said.When we're about to go down the stairs,Envy(a.k.a my crush) pops out of nowhere XD while Patience is on my back,smiling happily."Vy~!"I greet him. He looks at me and smile then wave and said "Hello~".Patience said"SO SWE-"but cutt off by me pulling her to go downstair."Sshhh! and plus,it's not...sweet..."I replied."Aww!!"she said. Then we go back. /Time Skips/ "Kindy!!!!"shouts Payshie (or Patience :))."Payshie!!!"I shout back.Then we make a little hug and go downstair."Ah,I want to use the bathroom first! Wait,ok?"she said. "okay!"I replied while she give her things to me.I hold it for her then she shout "thanks!!!"and run to go to the bathroom.I smile and giggle then greet a few of my friends.Suddenly,...I see Envy...,he's looking at me and smile. I smile back at him then greet him saying "Envy~" which he returns by saying "Hi~",a smile and a wave.Then his friend ask him"How's the test?".And... IDK what he said :p! i can just stare at him from afar.Little did I know,...that he's staring at me too like saying "I don't want to go yet"... I just shrugg it off. "What did I miss?"said Patience.I smile and said "Nothing~" which make her confused.Then we said bye to each other.The Last Day,huh? So simple :)! On my way back to my home,I see... Envy? Woah... Then he sees me and smile,I smile too of course.He comes to me...,my heart >_< "Last day,right?"he starts the conversation."Yeah..."I replied sadly b/c this is the last day yet i didn't do anthing 'special'...Then I remember! There's a tea that i want to give him in my bag! Hopefully,I remembered "Oh yeah!"I said."Huh? What's wrong?"he asks.'We're close friend.Very close indeed... but my heart can't stop racing.Hopefully,I can keep my usual personality.'I thought and get out the tea from my backpack."here! it's for you!"I said happily. He widened his eyes then turned to normal."For...me?"he asks,I nod."Kindy... Thanks~"He said then he hugs me.I'm shocked,he... HUGS ME!? I dunno what to feel... It's just amazing! Well,I can't do anything but... hug him back."Your welcome~"I replied happily and hopefully,my flutter face is being 'close' by my own fur.And by ... our hug. Then we're not hugging anymore and he said"Be careful...".I replied "Always~" while smiling at him.He blushed and then said"9 June..."."Heh?"I ask softly. "We'll meet there~ Don't forget!"he said."Okay~"I replied.then we wave goodbye to each other.That hug... i don't care if it friendly or not... All i care is that... I Love You,...Envy That's... enough to make our last day happy Finally done.Sorry if it's not 'romantic'! Will make more later~ Thanks for reading! :D 15 Forever Category:Characters Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Story Category:Love Category:Love Story Category:Romance Category:Romantic Category:Deadly 7 Inside Me Category:Fanfiction Category:Amore Category:Envy Category:Kindness Category:Envy X Kindness